


Late Nights

by J_st_patricks_daY28



Series: Bileven One-Shots [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nicknames, Sleepy Cuddles, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_st_patricks_daY28/pseuds/J_st_patricks_daY28
Summary: Jane always waits for Billy to get home





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [911xtarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/911xtarlos/gifts).

> This was heavily inspired by strxngehxrringrove's fic "Sleepy Baby" Please go check it out  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128705

**Season 2 AU**

As much as Billy loved getting away from his dad while working, he hated having long shifts. As soon as his shift was done he rushed to lock up and headed home. He parked his car in the driveway and headed inside, the house was unusually quiet for the time of night, he chucked his keys on the table and kicked his boots off.

“Jane, I’m home,” He called out.

As he bared his surroundings he noticed that Jane’s bedroom door was partly open, he figured that’s where she was. Once he entered the room, he saw Jane asleep in her bed with her beloved teddy bear that Billy had given her a few months ago, pressed to her chest. Billy smiled, a soft chuckle escaped from his lips as he sat down on the bed, his hands resting on either side of Jane’s sleeping figure. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, her nose, both of her cheeks, which were painted a rosy red and then her lips.

“Wake up baby,” Billy whispered, running his fingers through her curls.

Jane let out a small yawn and her eyes fluttered opened.

“Hi Billy,” she said, her voice still groggy from sleep.

“Hey, you. Have a nice nap?”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I was waiting for you to get home.”

“Its okay princess. You’re pretty cute when you sleep.”

Jane giggled before she scooted over to make room for Billy on the bed, once he was comfortable, she snuggled up to him and tucked her head under his chin. Billy wrapped his arms around Jane, who was still warm and clingy and pulled her closer.

“What do you want for dinner?” He asked kissing Jane’s curls.

“Eggos?” She asked with a sort of _pretty please?_ tone.

“Eggos it is. I’ll heat some up for you in a little bit.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
